XC: Set Sail Destination Saleria
Macro-story beat : Venti Failure Medium: Movie Why it works in this medium: This works in this medium because this is one story that needs to be told in a short period of time so we do not bore the audience. Platform: Netflix Why it works in this platform: Netflix is the most popular streaming platform right now and is available to practically anyone anywhere and can be accessed on multiple devices. Budget: Unlimited budget Genre: Adventure/Drama Stories like this: Moana, Journey to the center of the Earth/Game of thrones Logline: When Saleria is on the verge of extinction Ziti is determined to save herself and her people. The Aliens will be defeated. Protagonist: Ziti- She is the daughter of the chief of Saleria. She also happens to be half human and half Alien. Many of her friends and family are either fully alien or half alien. They all respect each other and interact peacefully. Her special power is having a “green thumb” that is linked with the island and helps to give the island life. Her power causes all the trees and grass to grow, and the fruits and vegetables to flourish. With her powers being weakened since the arrival of the aliens, she and the island are in danger of perishing. Excerpt: I was 20 years old when the aliens came. Although they looked similar to my friends and family, they were nothing like us. Salerians began to go missing from the villages, along with our cattle and wildlife. Every time a brave fisherman went to sea in search of food, he never returned. Homes were set ablaze and there was nothing we could do. Our powers were weakened in their presence. I could no longer grow the splendid fruits and vegetables in my garden that had once sustained all of Saleria. We had no way of protecting ourselves. We became slaves to their oppression. Our once plush and golden island now rest in a shell of its glory. Saleria is dying, and I along with it. Synopsis: This is sort of a coming of age tale told through now 22 Year old Ziti’s eyes. For the last two years the Salerians have lived of off food stores and rations from the palace, but now they are running out. The chief knows his beloved daughter is dying and even the best healers on the island cannot help her. He desperately wants both his daughter and island to be saved. He decides to take Ziti on a journey to mermaid waters to see if its healing properties will work on her. Ziti has never been off of the island so she is scared and nervous, but she is also relieved and excited to discover so many things she didn’t know existed. She even sees the beauty that exists in spite of the chaos from the aliens arrival. When Ziti and her father reach mermaid waters, Ziti is able to get a dose and is better instantly. However they notice that the mermaids are being hunted by the aliens. Ziti convinces her father to go to Azure (the Icelandic region that they have an alliance with) and seek their help. Her father decides that this alien invasion must be stopped and that traveling to Azure seems to be his only option. Although he would much rather take Ziti back to Saleria, he fears there is no time to go back and they must get to Azure right away. Act 1 We see Saleria in despair. We venture over the magnificent city You can tell by the structure of some of the buildings that this was once a great city. We see people fighting for food, and people look dirty. Some buildings are burnt and decrepid and the streets are overpopulated. We then pan over to the sandy city which is less populated than the magnificent city. We see how they too are struggling to survive. We cut to the healing center where we see Ziti lying on a bed and Utu talking to Chief Orzo. She tells him that Zitis fate is now in his hands and he is the only one in Saleria that can help her. She tells him that although leaving the island is risky with the aliens on the prowl, only a vial of water from the depths of Mermaid waters can save her. The chief and his men take Ziti back to the palace. Act 2 Chief Orzo and Ziti make it back to the palace. Ziti retreats to her chambers. The chief has a discussion with his wife about taking Ziti to mermaid waters. The chiefess is in despair because she knows that this is a dangerous journey and that she could potentially lose the only two people that mean the world to her at the same exact time. Although she is hesitant, she gives chief Orzo her blessing because she is desperate to save her beloved daughter. Chief Orzo and Ziti along with two warriors set sail for mermaid waters. When they arrive to mermaid waters they notice that it seems deserted, and as they look to the bottom they see about 5 mermaids. The mermaids are hesitant to surface because so many of them have been killed recently because they are being hunted by the aliens. The chief begs and pleads with them to please help him and they ignore him. He falls on his knees next to Ziti sobbing because he feels he has failed her and is going to lose her. One brave mermaid named Alana decides that she will not stand by and watch Ziti die when she knows she can help her. She motions for Chief Orzo to throw the vial into the water. He lights up and hurriedly does so. Alana takes the vial to the depths of the water and in less than 60 seconds she brings it back to the surface. During the exchange from Alana to Chief Orzo, an alien appears and tries to take her but she is too fast and escapes him by retreating to the bottom of the waters. One warrior throws a spear at the alien in an attempt to injure him which makes him upset. The alien averts his attention to the ship. He is upset and he flies over and scoops both warriors up in one swift motion. He gives Chief Orzo a menacing glare and tells him he’ll be back for him and his daughter. Act 3 Chief Orzo gives Ziti the vial and she is instantly is healed. Chief Orzo is happy she is healed and they share a long hug, however he is anxious to get back to Saleria. Ziti begs and pleads with her father to go to Azure so that they can try to figure out how they are going to contain the alien problem. She tells her father that if he does not want to go she will go by herself. Chief Orzo is hesitant but he knows Ziti means business, and that she is right. They must head to Azure. Primary Locations: · Chief’s palace – The palace where the royal family lives. · Mermaid waters – An area in the mystic sea that is populated with mermaids. Some of the purest water in all of Xalgon. · Royal Dock – Where Ziti and Chief Orzo go to board a ship from the elite fleet to enlist on their journey. · Healing – Where Chief Orzo takes Ziti when he is desperate to find a solution for her health. This is where Utu tells Chief Orzo that she cannot heal Ziti. · Ziti’s garden – Ziti’s garden where she grows fruits and vegetables that sustain all of the people of Saleria. · The magnificent city – modern city located on the northwestern region of Saleria. · Sandy city – country town located on the northeastern region of Saleria. Additive Comprehension: There is new insight on an island that viewers did not know existed in the world. We get to see the island of Saleria and meet its many characters, some of which are key players to the overall story.